


Happily Ever After

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Cute Kids, Don't Like Don't Read, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, How Do I Tag, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, M/M, Multi, Online Friendship, Sweet Jace Wayland, i wish phoe could tag this for me but its a gift so for a change ill try to be a big girl, in reality not the fic XD :p, nah im hopeless without phoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Bedtime stories have much to tell...





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> This was written for my dearest darling takara_phoenix when we magically timed our realization the one year of us knowing each other is today just so I could manage to write this. One year ago I was reading fics instead of sleeping and decided to comment and the rest was history. Since it was daddy Malace that it all started with, have some VERY quickly written, unbeatd (pretty sure there a tense change) daddy Malace!  
> Happy one year of me bugging you, Phoe! Here's too many more of it!

He’s tiny. Quite tall but lanky and still obviously too small for his age, even if Jace has no idea how old he is. He’s huddled next to the dumpster, tucked in a corner, looking at Jace with fear. 

He’s obviously not a demon.

He’s looking at Jace,  _ straight at him _ , the way Clary did. He is glamoured, he knows it, but just in case he does a double check. He doesn’t have too much control of his runic powers just yet but there’s no denying it.

The boy has the Sight.

“Hey. Hola?”

He quickly corrects himself. They’re in Buenos Aires. The boy can’t be more than 5 years old. He wouldn’t know english. Concentrating, Jace feels the world shimmer as his eyes glow gold and the speak in tongues rune burned on his lower back.

“Your eyes!”

He knew the boy spoke in spanish, but he understood.

“Hey. It’s okay. Cool, isn’t it?”

The boy needed help and Jace would rather he went with him willingly than to grab him off the streets. He didn’t want to think of what the poor thing had already been through, his experience different but probably no less harsh than Jace’s own.

“Did you kill the monster?”

Jace smiled sadly, carefully hiding the seraph blade. This little guy definitely had teh sight. Angel knows what he had to witness in his short life. 

“I did. It’s safe now.”

“Are you a superhero?”

Jace cracked a smile, trying to calm calm and ignoring his rapidly beating heart. He sent a call for Alec through the bond. The demon was dealt with, and Jace could really use his boyfriends right now. 

He stayed still as the boy finally relaxed slightly and approached him, kneeling down and opening his arms wide. He tried not to think of Madzie and Max as he cradled the tiny body close and lifted the boy up, scared of how light he was.

***

“I can’t believe he is  _ ours _ .”

Alec whispered, careful not to wake the two warlocks sleeping on his chest.

“There was never any doubt, was there? I wish I was there to see the Council  _ try _ and take Imogen’s third grandchild from her.”

Jace smiled at his family, feeling happier than ever before. He quietly stood up, carefully taking the blue baby off Magnus’ chest.

“You wake up that overgrown cat and I’ll go put Max down and check on Madzie and Rafe, okay?”

Cradling Max close, Jace shuffled off to the kids bedroom, bare feet on warm wood, feeling more at home in a while. It felt like Rafael was a missing piece before, even if they didn’t know it. Now it was like something clicked, their family puzzle falling together.

“Madz, I wanna!”

“Max!” 

Jace let out a soft gasp as the ‘asleep’ toddler moved in his arms, turning to his sister, making grabby hands at whatever it was she had in Rafe’s bed. Jace approached them, sitting on the edge, allowing Max to crawl down and looking over Madzie’s shoulder at the picture book she was showing to Rafe. Rafael was quick learner, as all Nephilim were and after a few weeks, although Jace, Alec and Magnus all spoke fluent spanish, he already had a pretty good grasp on English, mostly due to Madzie and Max.

“Daddy, can you tell us a story?”

Madzie pleaded, eyes big as she crawled out of bed and onto Jace’s lap where he kneeled down facing Rafe, Max having nestled himself next to his new brother. 

“Sure thing, buttercup. What goodnight story do you guys want?”

To his surprise and utter delight, it was Rafael who spoke up. 

“Daddy… How did you met papa and ayah?”

Jace hummed thoughtfully, keeping Madzie secure in his lap with one hand and moving another to caress Rafael’s head. The boy was still getting used to being a part of the family but lately he had started opening up, not only revealing some more about  _ himself _ but daring to ask about  _ them _ .

“I knew your papa for a very long time, you know. I met him when I was still a kid, not much older than you and Madzie. My…” He felt words stuck in his throat, unable to say the word  _ father _ and choosing a different approach. “We met when I joined the Institute and we quickly became friends and started training together… and us, Nephilim, when we find someone we really love and we fight well with, we become parabatai. It’s a bit like a pinky promise but with magic.”

He winked, mentally groaning at how hard it was to explain what parabatai were to a child.

“But people who become parabatai… they are usually just friends. And when I was smaller, I thought I only liked girls and it took me a while to realize I also like boys. So me and you papa already knew each other but we didn’t know we loved each other.”

Jace smiled at the memory. In a way, he was glad he and Alec took so long to get together. In a way, it helped them. They had a chance to grow, to figure it out, to get together out of love and into strong relationship at a mature age instead of rushing childish crushes.

“And then auntie Clary, you know her already, don’t you, Rafe? She has pretty red hair and she draws awesome things with you. And auntie Clary didn’t grow up with us. She met us when me and papa were already adults, when she needed out help because her mommy was… sick.”

It seemed easier to say that than explain a magically induced coma caused by being hunted down by evil ex-husband’s goons.

“And when we tried to help auntie Clary, we met your ayah. And your ayah was amazing, and he helped us and he really liked your papa but your papa had a hard time back then, you know? Because he didn’t know if liking boys is okay. So your ayah let him be and talked to me instead. And I liked him a lot, because he was so sparkly and kind and sweet, and I think I must have done something right, because he asked me out, on a date.”

He smiled at the memory, still unable to believe he got so lucky. Rafe’s eyes were still trained on him but he could see Max dozing off already. Madzie climbed off his lap, muttering about being cold and climbed behind Rafe, snuggling together under the blankets, the three tiny bodies easily fitting in the big Magnus-style bed.

“And me and your ayah fell in love with each other. But then I… got kidnapped. A bad man took me and hurt me.”

It felt strange, to revisit those memories and convey them in a child-safe version.

“But papa and ayah saved you?”

Madzie spoke up, just the top of her head and two huge eyes peeking from behind Rafe.

“I… saved myself. But then another bad man locked me in prison and then papa and ayah came to my rescue and…”

And it was beautiful, the way Magnus and Alec obliterated Aldertree that night.

“...they yelled at him, a lot. And they freed me and took me home and took care of me. And it turned out that when I was away papa and ayah spent a lot of time together trying to find me. And they fell in love too.”

Jace sighed, keeping the smile for Rafe whose eyes were small and blinking but stubbornly open, determined to hear the story.

“I was scared a lot when they told me. But then papa admitted to me he was also in love with me for a long while and he loved me and your ayah both. And I loved your ayah but your papa was my most important person.”

Scared was an understatement. Jace was a complete mess for weeks. It took him a while to process the three of them being together, that not only didn’t Magnus abandon him, but Alec loved him too. 

“And we have been together ever since.”

That part of the story wasn’t quite as simple either, with Magnus and Alec’s break up, with all the fighting and trouble they went through, with Jace dying, with the war… But they got through it all together.

“Because your papa and ayah love and I love them. Because we are family, Rafe, okay? We are family, me, papa, ayah, Madz and Max and you too now. We all love you so much we would have never allowed anyone to take you away from us. Promise.”

“Pinky promise.”

Maxie opened his heavy eyelids and offered Rafe a tiny blue finger. Rafe just took it silently and nodded but Jace was glad to see him smiling. Kissing the kids on the foreheads, he watched as they all drifted off and turned to walk out, starling and blushing when Magnus and Alec met him in the doorway. 

“When did you…?”

“Sometime around Auntie Clary needing my help?” Magnus smirked, putting his hand around Jace’s waist and leading him to the bedroom. “So just as long as you feared.”

Jace groaned, sneaking out of Magnus’ hold and sliding into bed and making grabby hands at his boyfriends. He was already changed, in blue pyjamas that were too old but incredibly soft and a gift from Robert that Jace loved too much to let go. He smiled as Magnus undressed him and Alec with a snap of his fingers, leaving Alec completely naked.

Jace laughed, Alec flipping them of as he went to put on boxers.

“How romantic, Magnus.”

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. I’m nothing like our golden angel here. You’re such a sap, angel.”

magnus whispered in Jace’s ears and the blonde rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“You will never let me live this down, will you?”

“Nope.” It was Alec who answered, slipping into bed on Jace’s other side. “But hey. It’s cool. Do you want a goodnight story too?”

Jace raised an amused eyebrow but Magnus nodded fiercely against his chest, smiling knowingly at Alec.

“Tell us the story, Alexander.”

“Okay. You may know this story, actually. It’s about an angel who fell from heaven and got raised by a devil, but there was too much light in him for the devil to dim it. And then one day the angel managed to fly away from his cage and he met a boy. And the boy was blinded by the angel’s light.”

Magnus hummed, taking the story over from Alec as Jace’s face was growing redder between them.

“And the angel was too blinded by the boy’s light too and neither of them could see each other well. But then a powerful warlock found them and cast a spell on the angel and the angel shared his light with him… but then the devil stole the angel again.”

“And as the boy and the warlock were looking for their angel…” Alec brushed Jace’s hair from his face. “They realized they both loved the angel, and they fell in love with each other. And the angel deserved all the love he could get so they decided that once they saved teh angel, they would keep him for themselves and cherish him forever.”

“Except the warlock and the boy failed and the angel had to save himself. But they still decided to keep him because he  _ really needed to be tied to the bed and kept out of danger _ .”

Jace was shaking with silent laughter, hiding his face in Alec’s chest, but he couldn’t help but feel warm all over.

“And then the boy and the warlock kept the angel and they all got themselves three little angels and they lived happily ever after.”

“But I’m the sap, hmm?”

“Yeah, you are.”

Jace didn’t argue with Magnus, instead closing his eyes and making himself comfortable between his boy and his warlock. It really was his happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see me and Phoe jump each other in excitement visit us on tumblr at @kimmyhunter and @takaraphoenix.


End file.
